


My World was Split into Two

by mooniesfortaeil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon & Human Interactions, M/M, Magic, some sort of angst, use of vulgar terms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniesfortaeil/pseuds/mooniesfortaeil
Summary: Sicheng’s one to come off as untouchable, hence being a member of a rock band, but despite that he’s a man with self-indulgence for mystery and a particular interest into the spiritual realm that coexist in their world.Somehow, he was blind enough to the fact that he’d been caught in between a rebellious devil, with a quest to take his soul, and a fallen angel, who happens to be his own boyfriend as they fight for him. All it took was a petty dare that had gotten them all into this messy business between humans and supernaturals.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 12
Collections: Winwin Fic Fest Round 1





	My World was Split into Two

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone that’s clicked on this fic, Hello ヾ(｡･ω･)ｼ and sorry in advance if you’d look forward to reading something. I am currently looking at rebranding this whole fic soon, which will hopefully be done in the first half of next year. 
> 
> It's been a wild and amazing experience to participate in Winwin Fic Fest in addition to that this is my first time ever participating in any nct fic fest so I appreciate your utmost feedback.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy what Winwin content is yet to come from me in this fic and in the future.
> 
> mooniesfortaeil ^_<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The aforementioned events and occasions are purely fictional and are there for the sake of the story.

I had known for sure that he was the one. Though you could say the first meeting was pretty unexpected. How I first got into the band was something else, the entertainment label had offered to sign me a contract with them to join a band they’d been planning on debuting. Hell, the idea blew my head off when they mentioned how big of a name the band would become in the industry. I thought I could finally make a name for myself working in my dream job. So, of course, I said yes to it right away.

**_He especially caught my eye from the first moment we met._ **

“Morning Ten!” The manager greets a man they’d run into at the lobby. He bows back after drawing his eyes towards the manager beside me while casting a side glance in my direction as he made his way towards us. He extends his hand to greet me. “Hi, I’m Ten! You must be the new trainee.” I collect myself together before returning his kind gesture with a poised smile.

“Ten’s also a trainee to join the band, so I hope you boys get along well...and I’ll see you in the meeting room later, alright Ten.” The manager states firmly pointing a finger at the male that was just about to dash off to whatever he was doing. Without further interruption, the manager shuffled me along to continue our tour after the brief encounter. Once he was out of sight I couldn’t resist myself to take another look at him so I glanced over my shoulder, shocking to find him staring back at me as well.

It came to a certain point when I finally realised that I was slightly growing feelings for him. It started with making the effort to come to the studio early on just to see him playing his electric guitar. One event leads to another and I suddenly found myself asking Ten to tutor me in Korean being the only trainee who could communicate with me in Chinese. 

“I’d love to learn more about you Sicheng,” Ten mumbled to himself just as he and Sicheng were getting out of the elevator of their company building heading their way to the dorm. Sicheng didn’t catch onto what he was saying asking him to repeat it again to him. “We should date-I MEAN, do...more tutoring lessons together,” Ten said saving himself from blowing his own cover. “I guess you might be intimidated by our teacher. If it makes it any better?” 

It might sound like absolute crap but, the heavens really read my mind. The wind was knocked right out my chest so hard, that I thought I was seeing his back luminesce with light. Though I wouldn’t have guessed that was his attempt at trying to flirt with me but it definitely was a sign that everything started rolling along for us.

**_Present_ **

Ten took one glance at me before grabbing my hand from under the table and pulled us up. “Guys, we have a confession to make.” Every member’s eyes were locked towards their direction in nerve-wracking silence, the tension was rising up in everybody just set to hear the announcement.

When the realisation had settled into Ten and Sicheng, it was about time to finally admit something that had been long overdue, especially to their most trustworthy friends. 

_“Sicheng and I’ve been dating since last year.”_

It took not but a second for the members to erupt in lively cheers, taking Sicheng by surprise at their thrill, much to his reaction when Ten had actually asked HIM out.

“Yes! I knew it, they are dating!” Johnny shouts out, jumping up with a force that shook the table like an earthquake with flailing his noodle arms in the air. “Woo! Johnny won the bet baby!” 

Ten and Sicheng turned to face each other with astonishment.

”The hell, you guys were placing bets on whether I was dating Sicheng?!” Ten finally bursts the question that was on the tip of the other’s tongue as well.

”It wasn’t all too...hard...to guess,” Hansol grunts whilst handing his pay to the bet to Johnny almost reluctantly holding onto it for dear life like he was giving away his last will. 

“I think not,” Johnny huffs, “thank you.” He smirked looking pleased once he finally ripped the money out of his hands and proceeds to take back his seat at the dinner table.

Once the hype had cooled down and the betting act had been settled they had continued as per-normal in celebration of their 2 year debut anniversary.

“Can I finally admit something to you guys?” their eldest member Taeil cared to ask. Intriguing as it was, Ten was eager to know what their Hyung had to say.

“Wow! was it a sight to see you two pinning each other! I literally thought my eyeballs were about to roll out of their sockets!” 

Taeil’s statement had the members rolling on the floor in fits of laughter.

“Ten looked like a coward when he came to me confessing that he had feelings for Winwin.” Taeyong states after composing himself together, “Not until Winwin did Ten become so shy and caring,” Taeyong casts a caring smile at him, “You two sure make a match made in heaven.”


End file.
